Cartridges are usually stored in a storage box, which is commonly provided, depending on cartridges, with a cartridge groove through which a row of cartridges pass in order, in order to facilitate the fetch of the cartridges. This way of storing cartridges is apt to cause undesired damage when the cartridges are being put in or taken out. Currently, there is almost no commercially available device which stores cartridges with the aid of magnetic attraction.